


Lost In Thought

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dugeon, First time writing, Imagination, Kidnapping, Meadow, Original work - Freeform, beach, lost in thought, pier fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You wake up in a dark room.





	1. A Light in the Dark

You wake up in a dark room. You take in a deep breath only to be revolted by the smell you take in. It smells like the shed out behind your house, what else do you remember about the shed? Nothing much it seems. Actually it seems your making a habit out of not remembering things lately. As the days tick by in this room your memories seem to fade faster and faster. You take a look around, wall, wall with door, wall, and more wall. Nothing’s changed. That is only a small comfort and, in a place as uncomfortable as this, it comes as a small relief. You shift your naked body around in the cold metal chair uncomfortably, your hands still tied behind your back. How long has it been since you ate? You can’t even remember, but you don’t think you want to. Suddenly an itch appears on your leg, you thank the gods that your so flexible as you stretch it up to your mouth where you scratch it with your teeth. Ah, relief. You put your leg back down and close your eyes, content. You feel a wave of relaxation brush over you as you do so. You can’t understand why you’re so relaxed, should you be scared? Shouldn’t you want out? To be free and go home? Where even is home? You have so many questions but no one to answer them. And with that, the relaxation fades. _This is why we can’t have nice things_ you think to yourself. You look down at yourself and imagine you are covered in a nice, warm blanket, it seems to help the chill a bit. Either that or you’ve completely lost it. You decide to keep with it and imagine a roaring fireplace to your right, ah, that’s nice you think to yourself I always wanted a fireplace or at least, I think I did. You start to imagine more, letting your imagination run wild. Suddenly you’re on a beach with people all around you, kids are laughing, the sun is bright, and all seems well. It isn’t right, suddenly your on a pier with an amusement park. The roar of a roller coaster zooms past your head. People are screaming with joy, people are laughing, it’s a bright, sunny day. No, this isn’t right. Now your in a meadow, the sun isn’t as bright, it seems to be dusk. It’s quiet, really quiet. _That’s better_ you think to yourself. Your sitting in the quiet meadow, birds are singing, crickets are chirping, and you are relaxed. The meadow seems to go on forever, you wonder if it ever stops? But you wouldn’t know, you can’t move, you’re not even really in a meadow. This meadow isn’t even real, none of this is real. You are in a cold stone room in the dark and there are no birds nor crickets. You sigh, why do you always do this? Just you are about to go back in thought you hear a click, and the door creaks open.


	2. Left or right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploration time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are kinda short but im new at writing and inspiration comes in very short bursts to me. I hope you like it tho ;P

You look into the newly formed rectangle of light from where the door once was. Its bright but not like sunlight. _Sigh_ that's what you were hoping to see. You sit there staring at the empty space in front of you until it hits you **_what opened the door?_** You didn’t feel any breeze and plus, if there was a breeze you’ve been here long enough where that would’ve happened already. You didn’t see any movement either besides the door. You contemplate calling out to see if anyone is there. Would you even still have a voice? How long has it been since you spoke? You decide it wouldn’t hurt to at least try. You open you mouth but freeze, you can’t seem to push the words out. You push it off telling yourself it you subconscious telling you how stupid of an idea it was in the first place. You wonder if someone is out there, just hiding around the corner, **taunting you**. You wiggle around in you chair, trying to get a better view when suddenly you fall out. _What the fuck…_ you think to yourself. _When did we get untied…_ you begin to wonder if you were ever tied in the first place. Maybe you were just “tied” to the chair as an excuse as to not have to find a way out because **struggling will get you nowhere in life**. You push yourself up off the floor, holding onto the chair for support as you legs wobble like jello beneath you. _What use is it to us with the door open if we cannot walk to it_ you think to yourself. So you decide to do the only logical thing, get down on all fours and crawl. You feel shameful on the ground like this, but it doesn't seem like you have much choice. You just hope the stranger out there doesn't see you like this. Your face turns a shade of red as you crawl out the door, expecting to see someone out there but are greeted instead by nothing but the flicker of candles. _Well, at least no one will see us like this_ you think to yourself. You sit down, even crawling seems to take the wind from your lungs, **your so** **pathetic**. You decide to take in your new surroundings as you regain your lost breath. You seem to be in a hallway now, looking to you right you see a long stretch or stone walls with a spotting of doors with numbers on each. Looking to your left you see the same. You wonder if anyone is in those rooms. You’ve caught you breath and decide to investigate. You head over to the first door. Since using your voice seems out of the question you decide to knock instead. **_KNOCK KNOCK._** The sound rings through the empty halls. You wait awhile for a response and receive none. This is such a **waste of time and effort.** Maybe you should just go back into your room and sit in you chair and daydream the day away. After all you were perfectly content doing it in the first place, what's stopping you now? No one is making you leave the room. But you feel this nagging feeling at the back of your skull. You feel someone urging you on, cheering even. Its enough to put you back on track. The feeling you’re making someone happy, even if they don’t exist really, making you feel warm inside. Now for the real question, _left, or right..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing anything so feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
